A Worthy Mistake
by BlackSnowFalls06
Summary: OneShot. A little bit of LunaHarry, although it is barely seen. Hogwarts has a masquerade ball in Harry's 6th year, but when confusion occurs, a fight happens between HerLuna. Please RR


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I own everything you don't recognize.

**A Worthy Mistake**

The snow had just stopped falling as most of the girls in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry hurried up to their dormitories to get ready for the school's first Masquerade Ball in over a century. Some of the boys were still outside in the snow, along with the young ones who would not be attending this historic event. Only fifth years and up were allowed to attend, since some of the most important people would be here. The schools biggest and most generous providers would be inspecting the students' behavior at this event. Dumbledore had thought it was best to not let the younger, more immature, students attend because they might give the impression that the older students acted in the same manner, which is basically what he told the school a month ago and again this morning. Dates were both unnecessary and discouraged. Dumbledore had said that the masks people would wear tonight might help us get along with others we thought impossible to spend time with; a way to meet new people. Everyone knew this was not going to happen, wise old Dumbledore had to know that friends would tell friends what they were wearing and the idea of making new friends was quickly forgotten by most of the students; only those with false hopes wished for a second chance to meet people.

Still this idea of mystery and masquerade entranced some people who were not usually spellbound by these things. Hermione, normally a person who would not stand for any of this nonsense had not told the boys what her dress would look like. Harry and Ron figured it had something to do with the other girls in her dorm, unless she had an alterative motive for her "sudden madness," as Ron had said as she went up to change.

The masquerade ball was a muggle type of ball, since the largest investor in the school loved muggles. It was even rumored that he had lived as a muggle for two years to get a better view of magic from their angle. A muggle ball, something most of the school was very excited about, especially the muggleborns who had to help many of the purebreds and even some half-breeds who had no idea about the current muggle trends and fashions. Most Slytherins wanted no part in dressing as a muggle, for to them being without magic was a disease and it was unhealthy to even think of dressing in such a way. At their protests when the attire of the ball was announced, Dumbledore simply smiled and said, "Who ever wishes to dress as a normal wizard or witch would dress at one of these events, has the freedom to do so. But be warned, you may be surprised how you appear to others." He then winked at the other three houses and sat down. No one had any idea what was up the old wizard's sleeve, but his answer had changed some of the Slytherin views on what they would wear.

About an hour before the ball was to being, Ron and Harry, along with many of the other boys, journeyed up to their dorms to get ready. Since Hermione had told them that she would walk down to the ball with the other girls and find them there, the boys were in no rush to meet the girls in the common room. Girls were still a mystery to the two boys, they would leave two hours before the boys to get ready for events such as these and then complain if the boys were not there to walk them to the door. There was no amount of magic that could tell what went around in the mind of those of the opposite sex; it seems both muggle and wizard boys alike had the same disadvantage dealing with their counterpart.

"I think I prefer these muggle clothes to the dress robes we had to wear in fourth year," Ron said, looking at himself in his black suit.

"I agree," Harry said, looking at his midnight blue robes.

"Let's go down, if we get there early we can see all the girls walk in," Ron said, walking to the door.

Harry shook his head; his friend had a one-track mind. "You think they are ready?" Harry asked, with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Harry saw Ron's face turn white with shock, "They better. They had enough bloody time," he said, as the two started heading down the stairs, not hearing any noise of shoes coming down the stairs from the opposite dormitory.

"I can't imagine what can take them so long to get ready. I swear," Ron said, followed by some grumbling under his breath.

Harry shook his head again at his old friend as they walked down to the Great Hall, along with some other boys and a few girls.

Looking at the girls with his mouth hanging Ron said, "You think we will find Hermione among all these…"

"We'll find her, she has brown hair and brown eyes, she can't be that hard to find," Harry said, as more girls started to fill the hallways.

"Well Mr. Potter, if you haven't noticed, most of the girls in this school have brown hair. Plus, how are we supposed to see what color eyes someone has under these things?" Ron asked, pointing to the eye mask on his face. "I can't see clearly with this thing on," he said, adjusting his mask.

"Yeah well, don't complain. I had to teach myself to put contacts on and fix my hair to hide my scar so I wouldn't be that easy to spot," Harry said, making sure his hair was still covering his scar.

"No matter what you do, that bush of hair on your head will always give you away. But," Ron said, stopping his sentence to think about what he was about to say, "what if Hermione gets really into this 'masquerade' thing and dies her hair?"

"Then she will have to find us, she said she would anyway," Harry said, walking into the dim lighted Great Hall.

It was completely different then it had been just a few hours ago for lunch. A wooden dance floor covered the middle of the room and the sides were covered by little round tables just big enough to fit six people. On every table was four candle sticks, each with a different pairing of colors; green and silver, gold and red, black and blue, and yellow and black, a beautiful way to try and lure people from opposing houses to possibly get along. A glowing chandelier, with candles lit by magic so that they would not blow out during the event, was in the middle of the ceiling with smaller versions of the enormous luminary scattered around the other parts of the ceiling. The sky was crystal clear, making the illusion that the chandeliers were flying in mid air. The front of the hall, which usually held the teachers tables, was also replaced with smaller tables, but in the middle of this arrangement was a DJ, as muggles called it. Dumbledore had prearranged for a band to play at the ball, but changed his mind in order to make the atmosphere more muggle like. The old wizard had always taken a liking to some muggle ways and traditions, plus, it was the perfect time to try out something new.

As Harry took in more of the scenery that was once their plain old Great Hall, Ron spoke, "Let's sit over there, we can get a good view of the people coming in."

Harry just nodded his head in agreement.

Many of the "special guests" had already arrived, it seemed they had been there for quite a while, and were busy dancing to their favorite tunes. Others were talking amongst themselves and others were commenting on the students who had begun to file in. Harry patted his hair on his head again, he recognized that some of those here were Mystery officials, Aurors, and many members of the Order; apparently Dumbledore was not taking any chances concerning safety. Harry was also concerned that people would come up to him to talk their 'business' with him because he was "the boy who lived," he wanted just one night of fun without having to worry about Voldemort ruining it. He knew what the prophesy meant, and he knew he might not have much time before the final battle, but he wanted his remaining time to be happy. He wanted to spend time with his friends, he wanted to get in trouble, and he even wanted to fight with Malfoy, he would miss those things when his time was done on this earth.

Harry wiped the idea from his mind. Tonight was going to be fun, at least as fun as a ball could be.

Harry continued to let his eyes wander around the room. It was odd that the people Harry first recognized were Malfoy and his goons, it was amazing how the person you wish not to see is the first. Of course, he could keep Malfoy at bay as it said in the old proverb, "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."

"Have you spotted Hermione yet," Ron asked, making it obvious he was looking around the room for someone because of the movement of his head and body.

"No, but I found Malfoy," Harry said, motioning his head in their direction.

Ron laughed a bit, "I guess Dumbledore scared them out of wearing wizarding robes."

Harry laughed a bit along with him.

"What's so funny," a girl said.

Harry looked up and saw the face belonging to the person whom had just spoken. She was wearing a plain light blue dress covered with jewels, which looked like they had been put on by the wearer. The bottom half of the dress had long pieces of light blue fabric attached at her waist that fell past the hem of her dress and slightly brushed the floor. The fabric pieces added a flare to the ordinary dress that covered her slim body. Her mask was the same color as her dress but with a glittery silver outline on the edges; a feather was also present at the edges near her eyes. Her blonde hair, which reached down to the mid point in her back, was curled tightly, framing her face. The glitter that was present on her mask was also on her face, arms, and her visible chest. She seemed to float as she walked over to the boys, for she made no noise when her feet touched the floor.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, looking at her carefully.

"I told you she was going to go all out," Ron said, his arms slightly flaring.

Harry stared at the girl. It was unlike Hermione to change her whole appearance and make a big deal out of anything, especially a masquerade ball. Then again, she refused to tell the boys what she was wearing and meet them in the common room. Maybe there was a side of her that was out tonight. A different side of Hermione to be sure, but she was their best friend, and they would except her in what ever way she wished to be seen.

Harry looked around the room again to find some girls had blue hair, while others has red. He laughed a bit to himself. Compared to the ocean of different colors the other girls had, Hermione's hair was normal. Which was something she would do…Harry figured it was Hermione.

"Your still laughing Harry," Hermione said, "What is so funny?"

"Nothing really, you had to be there," Harry said, taking another look at his best friend.

How could someone change that much in a few hours? Hermione was someone who went to classes not caring how she looked, since school was for studies and not looking for boys, but when these dances and other special things came up, she acted like any normal girl. Harry had to realize that his best friend, and he and Ron, were 16. They were in their toughest stage of the teenage years and hormones were raging; anything could happen to either of them over night. So Hermione looking like she was should have been no surprise to the boys, but it was.

"Ron, don't look at me like I just killed your puffskein," Hermione said, commenting on the fact that Ron had his mouth gaping at her.

"Sorry," Ron said, his ears turning red, "It's just that you look so different. I mean your hair…"

Hermione paused for a moment. She looked into Harry's eyes and then into Ron's. To Harry she looked as if she was about to tell them her greatest secret, but in a moment the look on her face was gone and a smile replaced any unpleasant thoughts.

"You don't like my hair blonde?" She said, taking a strand and playing with it.

"No. No, that's not it," Ron said, his hand shaking in front of his face. "It just makes your whole aura look different, that's all."

Hermione just smiled.

"Dobby has something special for Harry Potter," Dobby said, holding up a plate with what Harry guessed was food.

Harry swallowed the spit that was in his throat before he spoke, "What is it Dobby?"

Before this moment Dobby had always given Harry things he had needed or at least were fun to look at, but if this was food…it was far from appetizing.

"It is Dobby's own recipe. Dobby has been working on it all year to make it ready for Harry Potter," Dobby said, with his large eyes staring at him "Would Harry Potter like some?"

"Sure Dobby, just put it on the table," Harry said, motioning for Dobby to put the 'food' down.

He put the food down and stared at Harry. Harry knew he was waiting for him to take a bite and tell him how good it was. Harry was a little hungry, but the look of the food on the platter made any hope of eating during the ball inconceivable.

Harry picked up a piece of the food, stared at it, then a Dobby, put the food down and said, "That looks…appetizing. Yes. That looks appetizing Dobby, but I'm not that hungry right now. Later on I'll have some."

Dobby studied him, his eyes watching his every move.

"What Harry Potter wishes will be done," Dobby said, bowing to him.

Harry looked a little nervous with the house elf bowing to him, but no one seemed to notice. As long as Malfoy and his pack of wolves did not see, then he did not really care who saw.

"Just be sure to tell me after you have eaten it, so I may know what you have thought Harry Potter," Dobby said.

Harry nodded and Dobby ran out of the Great Hall in the direction of the kitchen.

"He just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Ron said, shaking his head at the house elf.

After a short pause between the trio, Harry spoke.

"That is the first time you haven't said anything about Ron commenting on a house elf, are you feeling alright Hermione?"

"I'm a little tired," Hermione said, her cheeks going a little pink, "Plus, you haven't said anything bad about them tonight and I'm not in the mood to argue."

She waved the thought away with her hand, as she turned away from them and put her eyes on the dance floor. Harry was mystified by Hermione's odd behavior. She was never one to back out of a good argument with Ron, especially when the issue was house elves. Although she had given up on her house elf liberation front (s.p.e.w.), she still remained vocal if anyone mentioned any negative words toward the servants in the wizarding world. But to see her stay quiet on such an important topic in her life; Hermione was acting very un-Hermione like. Even Ron looked shocked at her non-confrontational behavior. Not that he wished to be screamed at by Hermione in front of the school, but both boys knew something was wrong with her…but they did not know what.

They watched her with an intensity neither knew they had. There was something weird about Hermione, maybe her and the other girls had been drinking or doing something like that while they were getting ready. But Hermione would never stand for that, let alone participate. There was something going on with Hermione tonight, something none of the boys could put their figure on. She stood there watching, no gazing, at those on the dance floor. Her eyes then moved to the decorations, she seemed to be taking in all the sights as if she had never seen anything like it. It was not like Hermione to be entranced by her surroundings, although she had grown up in the muggle world, her years of study about the wizarding world made her less prone to shock due to magic. Maybe Hermione was trying to get in touch with the world she dismissed because of what she had read in books.

As Harry and Ron pondered about Hermione and her strange behavior, another girl came over to the group.

"Hey, have either of you guys seen Hermione? I can't find her anywhere," she said.

The boys remained quiet as Ron walked over to her to get a closer look at the girl. She looked familiar to him, like he had known her all his life, but he could not remember her name.

She smacked the side of his head, "Ron it's me, Ginny," she said, as if it were obvious.

Ron said, as he rubbed his head, "I am really bad at this 'masquerade thing.'"

Harry laughed, "Hermione's right there in front of you," he said, pointing to Hermione.

"That's not…" Ginny began to say, but then she looked into her eyes. She moved closer to Hermione, not faltering her gaze from Hermione's eyes that were partially hidden behind her mask. "I guess you are."

Ginny did not look happy that the boys had told her about Hermione's identity. She looked completely disgusted and crossed her arms and began to shake her head.

"Look, it isn't our fault we found out what appearance Hermione was hiding behind before you," Ron said, acting like a know it all.

"What ever you guys say," Ginny said, smiling madly, her aura changing completely as she spoke. "Hermione," she said, in a sweet kissing up type tone, "May I have a word with you?" She sounded like she was trying to talk a five year old out of doing something terribly wrong.

Hermione just stared at her, "I'd rather not," she said, taking a step away from her.

Hermione started to look a little panicked when Ginny said this and began looking around the room frantically. She then she saw something that made her already light completion turn completely white. The boys and Ginny looked in the direction which Hermione was looking in; Ginny looked at Hermione with an 'I told you so' facial expression, while the boys continued to look perplexed.

"You know," Ginny said, taking a purposeful pause between her words, "You have to remember that a worm, with very few exceptions, is not a human being."

This statement seemed to make sense to Hermione, but the boys were just getting more confused by the minute. Ginny seemed to know something neither of them knew.

Hermione then spoke quickly, stumbling over her words, "I-I-I think I am going to go outside for a w-w-walk, goodbye."

"But Hermione, it's freezing…" but she was gone and Harry saw it was useless to finish his statement.

"Why did you make her run away like that?" Ron asked, yelling at his sister.

"You two are so dense, but I guess you will find out why in 5, 4, 3, 2…"

"I have been looking for you guys the whole night, how was I supposed to find you in this dark corner of the room?" Hermione asked, looking a bit out of breath.

The boys stood up, speechless, "But," Ron said, pointing at Hermione and trying to find his words, "Didn't you die your hair?"

"Yeah right, me, die my hair. Ron, do you really think that I would do that? During this week I wanted to tell you guys what I was wearing, but every time I remembered to tell you the other girls were near me, they wanted to keep all our outfits a secret. I tried to hint at it, but you guys don't catch onto anything. I hate this idea of a 'masquerade ball,' I just spent a half hour talking to someone I thought was Neville asking them if they knew where you were. Finds out it was a bunch of fifth year Slytherins playing a trick on me," Hermione said, sounding a bit pissed off.

Hermione stared at her two friends and said, "Why do you guys keep looking at me like that?" Seeing she was not going to get an answer from the boys, she turned to Ginny.

"Hermione, someone has been having a conversation with these two for who knows how long, pretending to be you," Ginny said, a little bit of attitude in her voice.

Hermione's mouth and eyes opened wide at the news Ginny had just told her. Before hearing that, Hermione was only a little angry with the Slytherin boys for playing a trick on her, but now she was furious. Her face turned a light shade of red with anger, and Hermione was not afraid to show the world what she felt.

"Who?" she tried to say calmly, staring a Ginny who did not tremble at Hermione's rage.

"Luna Lovegood," Ginny said, as if the very words were an infectious disease.

Hermione just looked so livid that no words could escape from her mouth. After a few minutes of looking as if she were going to blow up, she said, "Where?"

"Outside," was all Hermione needed to here before she stormed to the exit of the Great Hall, she was obviously heading for the outside to find Luna.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron all shared a glance before storming out after Hermione. Harry could not believe that Luna would stoop so low as too impersonate someone just to get friends. Harry was not fond of Luna, but he would rather talk to her then some Slytherin. Luna was a mystery to him and many other people; maybe that was why he did not really like her. She was too open about some things, and then she was too quiet with other topics. She was definitely strange, but Harry never thought she would try to be someone else. Luna seemed to be the person who was always herself, no matter what others said about her.

"Hermione, I know you're angry, just don't kill anyone," Ron said, catching up and walking along side of Hermione.

"Ron, you are talking about non-sensical ravings of a lunatic mind. What ever she gets, she deserves," Hermione said, moving ahead of Ron as they reached the chilling air of the outside.

No one argued with Hermione about her haunting comment, they did not want to get in the middle of her fight with Luna. They found Luna by the lake, as they walked together in silence, hoping that the cold night air would help cool off Hermione's temper.

"Luna Lovegood, you better explain your self," Hermione said, a foot or so away from her.

Luna did not turn to her head toward her, but just said, "I know…of course the rates have gone up,"

Luna then turned to the person, with tears forming in her eyes. At the sight of Hermione, her eyes went wide and wiped her tears away. "Sorry, I though you were someone else."

"You though I was someone else, I think you have got it switched," Hermione said, the two standing about six inches away from each other.

"I'm sorry."

"You think a little sorry is going to fix up what you have done!"

"What else am I going to say Hermione?" Luna asked, her voice remaining calm; her attitude was completely contrasted to Hermione's, who had flipped her lid.

"You could start by groveling Lovegood," Hermione said, pointing to the floor.

"You never liked me before, what makes me think you will like me if I beg?" she asked, her voice still calm.

Hermione was getting a bit pissed off because of her subdued manner; she obviously did not think she did a horrible thing by impersonating her.

"Luna, why in the world would you do this? I realize you want to be like everyone else and fit in, but even trying to be someone else is not going to help you," Hermione yelled, as Luna looked back onto the lake, "You are odd Luna, just like the moon above our heads that you are named after. You will never fit in. You will never be normal."

Hermione took a pause so Luna could argue back, but no response came.

So she continued, "Do you know why you have no friends?"

"Hermione you are going too far-"

"Stay out of this Ginny," Hermione said, looking at Ginny in a menacing way, "I have been waiting for this argument for too long." Hermione turned back to Luna, "Are you going to answer my question?"

Luna just stayed silent.

"You're a freak."

At Hermione's words, Harry knew she had gone too far. That phrase, 'you're a freak,' was used against his mother by his aunt as a ridicule. Although she might have not shown it in front of her sister, she was hurt by those words. He had to stop Hermione. Hermione was exploding from all the terrible moments in her life and taking it out on Luna, she was making a mountain out of an anthill.

"Hermione," Harry said, coming in between the two girls, "You have taken this too far, I think you need to cool down a little and then handle this situation like an adult."

"I am sane," Hermione said, moving Harry out of the way. "Harry," she said, turning toward Luna again, "this is all about him. We all know you like him, but you would just use him to promote your father's stupid paper."

"I'd rather by remembered for my own achievements, and not for my accidental relationship with a famous cuckoo," Luna said, breaking her long silence.

Hermione shook her head, "No wonder you have no friends-"

"That's it," the Weasleys said, each taking one of Hermione's arms.

Ron spoke as he and his sister dragged Hermione away, "You make sure Luna gets back to her dorm okay, we will handle this one."

As Ron and Ginny brought Hermione to their dorm, she made it obvious that she was not through arguing with Luna. Harry looked back at Luna; her skin was turning a little purple in some areas because she had been out in the cold so long. She had rushed out of the Great Hall so fast that she had forgotten to perform the heating charm. Harry look of his jacket and placed it on her shoulders and sat next to her on the ground. Luna looked into his eyes for a moment and then turned her attention back to the lake.

"Why'd you do it?" Harry asked, breaking not only the silence between them, but also the winter silence in the air.

"I don't know."

"Now I am not saying that you were right in tricking us into believing you were someone else, but I am sorry that Hermione was so hard on you," Harry said, looking at Luna.

Luna paused for a few moments and then spoke again, "I'm sorry for calling you a cuckoo."

"That's okay, I think Hermione said some things a lot worse then a 'cuckoo.'"

Luna took a longer pause this time before speaking again, "You should go off with your friends. Hermione might think you are siding with me if you stay here too long." Luna then began moving her hands in the snow on the ground.

"Why don't I walk you back to your house?" Harry asked.

"Why?"

Harry looked at the girl in shock. Her voice and her whole aura seemed normal, for Luna standards, after a raging Hermione Granger had just verbally abused her. How can this girl keep herself from crying after the whole ordeal? Any normal girl would have burst into tears as soon as she was gone, but then again, Luna was not your normal teenage girl.

" 'Cuz that's the nice thing to do," Harry said.

Luna, coming out of her blank stare, took off Harry's jacket and put it in his lap. She then proceeded to get up and walk back to the castle, slowly, taking in all the elements of nature around her. Although Harry wanted to go back with his friends, he stayed with Luna. He felt that if she was left alone she might do something, as a reaction to the verbal torture she had just gone through courtesy of Hermione. He got up and quickly caught up with her, a few feet from the entrance of the school.

"Luna," he said, as she turned and looked at him. "Just answer this before you go. You always try to be yourself, why would you pretend to be someone else?"

Luna stared at the ground and made circles with her right foot in the snow, as Harry waited for his answer. "I just…"

"Luna," Harry said, putting his hands on her shoulders, "just tell me."

Luna moved away from his grip as she said, "I just…wanted people to talk to me…and not treat me as if I were…different."

"But you have friends," Harry said.

"I have acquaintances, not friends," Luna said, meeting Harry's eyes. "And right now, I think I have lost my only acquaintances."

"Luna," Harry said.

"Just leave me alone Harry," Luna said, running inside the school.

Harry immediately ran after her. It seemed, that tonight, different sides of Hermione and Luna were coming out. Hermione was exploding with all her held in anger, and Luna was breaking down from all her years of torment. Luna always appeared strong and as if she did not care what people said about her, but no matter how strong someone seems to be, after a while the little things pile up. Luna, in the past, may not have cared what people said or thought about her, but as the teenage years come out in full bloom, emotions run high. Luna's break down was inevitable, all Harry thought was at least she wasn't alone. Harry knew what some people would do in these situations; it happened to one of the girls last year that he used to go to school with before he came to Hogwarts. Luna may not be his best friend, but he did not want her to end up like that.

"Luna…Luna stop," Harry said, catching up with her easily; it's hard to run in a dress and heels.

He had to run in front of her to keep her from moving. Her face was looking toward the floor, and Harry took his hand and lifted her head up by her chin. Her cheeks were tear stained, she had taken off her mask as she ran inside the castle and it was now in her hand. Harry looked into her eyes and saw all the pain she had gone through over the years. From her mother dieing, to kids ridiculing her and stealing her things, she had been through so much, and she was only fifteen. Of course, he was sixteen and had been through things some people would never go through in their whole life. But he was not comparing his life to hers; no one should have to go through what she had lived through. At least Harry had somewhere to go when he was let down, his friends, but Luna had to spend most of her days in this school, where people hated and despised her.

She hugged him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she buried her head in his shoulder. After a moment of shock, Harry wrapped his arms around her small fragile frame. He felt that if he hugged her too tight, she might break under her grip. Harry was aware that some people might be staring at him for hugging the girl most people hated, but making sure she did not do anything she would regret, was more important. People would be talking tomorrow and the rumors around the school would spread like wild fire. Maybe the girls would torture her more tomorrow for trying to fit in, but as long as she was okay tonight, they would worry about tomorrow when it came.

Luna let go of him quickly, her face looked frazzled, she obviously had just become aware what she was doing and embarrassment was settling in.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's fine," Harry said, wiping the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Not on the lips," Luna said, her voice going back to it's dreamy self.

"What?" Harry said, confused by her last remark.

"My mother always said that you should never wipe a tear that has landed on your lips, it's bad luck," Luna said.

"Alright," Harry said, smiling at her remark. She was an odd one, he could not deny that, but as long as she was happy, she would be fine. "Hermione will forgive you eventually, just give her a few days. She usually doesn't overreact like that."

"Hermione and I never really got along, but what about Ginny," Luna said, as the two started moving toward the Ravenclaw common room, at least Luna knew they were moving in that direction.

"Ginny won't hold out that long, just give them all time."

"And you?"

Harry smiled at her, "I've already forgiven you."

"Thanks Harry," she said.

"Your welcome," he said.

"Well, I guess we should go, the ball should be ending soon," she said, as they stopped at a crossway in the hallway.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," Harry said, smiling as he turned and left Luna.

Luna just smiled to herself and turned toward the entrance to her common room, 'maybe,' she thought, 'this could lead to a true friendship.'

* * *

A/N: This is a one-shot, but if I get a few reviews asking to add more, then I amy think about it; since vaction is coming soon wi will have more time

Don't forget to read my major fan ficiton The Chances We Take. It is about the 7th year and to the death of Lily and James.

Thank youfor reading this!


End file.
